Talk:Khalamari
Solo :*Soloed by NIN/DNC with full EVA set, haste set, Ninjutsu skill set and Yonin. ate Squid sushi for ACC and kept 2 shadows up at all time. The last 30% i kept 3 shadows up at all time just to be safe. took 45 mins. Heybrushan @ Shiva ::*Removed post doubting the solo on NIN/DNC. I personally watched him solo it as well as a few others on Shiva server. With a full EVA set and full merit it misses a hell of a lot. He didn't do it first time mind you, it took him a good fair few times, each time the % he died at was getting lower and lower. On a side note I main tanked as NIN in low-man party with full EVA gears, haste set and was easier than I anticipated. Grats on the solo and helm bro - Gazaka@Shiva :*Soloed by DNC/NIN used abyssea HP bonus with both abysites gaining 40% hp so Mantle even when shadows were low/down was never an issue-Wilsner@Diabolos :*Soloed DNC80/NIN40 using EVA set, Waltz set, Haste set, Step set, weapon skill set and Violent Flourish set Full merits on Fan Dance, No foot rise and step ACC Keep Shadows up stun when he preps for mantle pierce and cast fan dance hit me for 28 points of dmg no issues keep steps up dancing edge when u can to speed things up went smoothly no 2hour needed. Duo :*Tankable by 80DNC/40NIN with cruor buffs, Fan Dance, double mambo + elegy from a bard, healing/enfeebling support from a RDM, and minimal evasion gear (since I wasn't expecting to have to tank). I wasn't expecting to even go out here so I didn't even have acc or def food, I ate a spamkabob. Pretty standard, keep up shadows, stun it when you need to, and watch him whiff on you. Fan Dance makes mantle pierce laughable even if you do get hit by it. He dropped me down to ~300hp once due to consecutive mantle pierces once the other melees (thf+mnk) and the blm ) joined in at low health (originally the tank was a mnk who got one shotted by a 2.5k mantle pierce at around 90%, once I surprise started tanking it everyone else stayed off to let me control the TP moves), after which I laughed in his face and waltz IV'd away. I think it's also worth noting that I'm not used to doing this kind of thing on DNC, since I hadn't really done it before this fight. I was surprised that I was able to hold it so effectively. -- Asymptotic :*Duo as RDM/WHM+PLD/NIN...wiped once due PLD was meleeing in DD Gear and Mantle Pierce one-shooted him. Took us ~40min. No Drop at all. -- Unsigned :*Duo as RDM/SCH + THF/NIN ... wiped twice in a row. Mantle Pierce one-shotted the THF each time, the first with shadows and Stoneskin down, the second through shadows, Protect IV, 350 Stoneskin, and Phalanx. The THF had over 1300 HP with HP+ cruor enhancement. Appears immune to Gravity. -- GuntarHolyFlame :*Duoable as RDM/NINx2. Just bounce the NM in between and keep Slow II, Paralyze up all the time. Took us about 18min to take the NM down using "DoT Nuke Method". I noticed that if you take Mantle Pierce from a distance without shadows, it will only do about 300 damage(Had physical dmg taken -30% and Phalanx) with Weight status effect(Lasts about 1 min). We were 2/4 on the helm, drop-rate seems pretty high. This NM has a movement speed that's greater than 12% like the normal squid does, and it resists both Gravity and Bind. From what I saw, Khalamari re-spawns every 30min. -- MitoriAtUnicorn 17:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :*Duo as RDM/NIN and BRD/WHM in about 30 mins, keep Slow II and Carnage Elegy on at all times, "DoT Nuke Method" as stated above, RDM was very experienced and had excellent gear. Gained TP slow with only magic damage. Also killed once as RDM/NIN tank with RNG/SAM, THF/NIN, and BRD/WHM. The THF only Trick Attacked the RDM when able and the RNG TP'd. Very risky this way as the NM gained TP quickly, and Mantle Pierce one-shotted the RDM twice. THF evasion tanked while the RDM was weak. Other notes: Double attacks every time, resulting in many Paralyze procs.--edster1500 06:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Duo as PLD/NIN and RDM/SCH both lvl 80. Wiped once due to mantle pierce during low hp. Mantle Pierce seems to be physical, 0 dmg taken by Invincible. Also flash made it miss. Debuff is important (paralyze proc a lot, very helpful). Without proper debuff, Pld will have to spend all his time casting shadows due to fast melee and double attack rate. Took about 40 min, Rdm had to convert ~3 times and use martellos to get mp once. 725 xp, 151 cruor and Helm dropped. --AstralDream August 10, 2010 :*Duo as THF/NIN and RDM/NIN, both LVL80. THF had very good mixture of evasion/haste gear and experience shadow tanking. Make sure to get any of the Abyssea buffs you can afford, the HP is required for ANY chance of surviving that possible mistake during mantle pierce TP move with shadows down (unless it misses completely, which has happened to us once). THF would TA RDM for extra dmg through-out the fight. Slow but steady wins the race. Debuffs (para2/slow2) help immensely, would probably say they're a must. Went 1/8 or something on helm, got the DNC neck bit twice. Also of note, we once experienced a !! where it became basically unbeatable, it stopped taking dmg pretty much, not sure what triggered it. --HawkNZ 17:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Trio :*Easy fight with 80DNC/40NIN Fan dance, BRD/WHM - double mambo (swapped to haste once we got into a rhythm), enfeebles and cures from RDM/BLM, and maximumm evasion gear. I was able to WS every time I hit full tp and maximum steps. With this set up fight takes around 30 mins. We did a few times with more ppl (recommend /THF to pin hate on DNC) and it reduced the time by about 10 mins. I kept steps up on the mob to help the others out with Quick and Box Step. -- :*80DNC/40NIN, 80DNC/40NIN, 80RDM/40SCH - Dancers bounced hate and used Fan Dance at all times, also used WS's for skillchains when able. Violent Flourish for shadows and Mantle Pierce whenever possible. Red Mage kept mob enfeebled (Slow II, Bio III, Paralyze II, Blind) and buffed with Accession AOE Phalanx and Stoneskin. Took about 15 minutes. Do not underestimate this NM. 1/28 for Charis Necklace --Aysun 04:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Quadro :*80DNC/40NIN, 80DNC/40NIN, 80BLU/WHM, 80BRD/40WHM - Dancer bounced hate Fan Dance up. BRD Double Haste BLU Stoneskin all. DNCs and BLU should be always up to stun the Mantle Pierce. If any die RR and other DNC tank till unweak. So always 3 Stunner up. Isn't possible always to stun but chance to get him may greater with more DNC. Stoneskin is one of the important things there. For sure the Mantle Pierce sometime take 2 Shadows Sometimes all and sometimes you Die if 3 Shadows up Fan Dance up by one-shot. (Eva 341.5 on DNC). Didn't get any drop sometime. Party :* Minimum set-up 2 NIN and mage job, preferably RDM. Keep at least 2 shadows up at all times, use full EVA gear. Fairly easy to tank and shouldn't pose much of a threat to experienced players. Having RDM/DRK is nice for stun and haste. 2 NIN is just a cushion in case of mistakes Additional Information :*Decided while looking for Confluxes in Abyssea - Konschtat, Chainspelled and did 3 Thunder 3s at 494 damage apiece, which took down Health roughly 10%, estimating HP at 15,000, could possibly be more, did not dispel anything that might have been on him. Hit for 100-180 without Stoneskin as RDM80/WHM40 with full buffs otherwise (Phalanx, Protect V, Shell IV) - Chrisstreb@Sylph Unclear Information Taken off the front page: "HP% caused Mantle Pierce to trigger faster." I removed this because all mobs use TP moves more often as their HP goes down. The statement is incredibly vague. If this means something else then please clarify and add to the main page. --Ringthree 20:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) *Ringthree I believe they were speaking of that as his HP decreased, the delay between readying and using Mantle Pierce greatly decreased as well. I noticed it became harder to stun it as the fight wore on, simply because it was a hair trigger and stun just wasn't fast enough anymore. --Shiroineko 00:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *Hair trigger on TP moves as well as it just seems to resist stun the lower its HP gets. Definitely has some sort of Regain after a certain %. --Aysun 01:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Just fought this NM 7 times today as a Blu, trying to complete my Magian Sword (Double Attack+7 Khanda). Some were duo with a nin, others in alliance. What I noticed, though, is that while I could do it 100% at the start of the fight, stunning Mantle Pierce with Head Butt became incredibly harder the further we took Khalamari's HP down. This might be me going crazy, but I usually am a good stunner, and I definitely saw his move's "casting time" get a lot shorter. This might be what "HP% caused Mantle Pierce to trigger faster" meant. --Jolena 15:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I done 9 times as DNC (eva 331.5) too at beginning isnt any problem to stun the mantle Pierce. We done BLU DNC RDM BLM NIN SMN no chance to get him down. I think it resist Stun over time or as others said as lower Hp as harder to stun and for sure hes doing it more often as hp lowers down. Our best try was at least DNC BLU Duo down to 5% HP. May be his stronger with more ppl. May be it better to get him not to fast TP. I dont know. But all try with more ppl was more bad then Duo. Go DNC tank BRD or Kill it with 18 ppl !!!! He done 3x mantle pierce in the first minute!! And i see BRD DNC Duo it. Cant believe it to stun him more then 45 min and dont miss it. We done with BLU DNC BLM RDM/DRK and all stunned and didnt get it down without to be oneshoted from mantle pierce. Wheres the dodge/trick '?? Weakness!! Burst II possibly activated the weakness. Selka 05:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Ink Cloud Regarding the theory that Ink Cloud gives Khalamari some form of extra evasion boost I can confirm to be correct, I've fought this NM around 15 times now and have tested this many times, after every cloud I would finale as BRD or if not BRD I would see dispel removing an evasion boost stat, I'm going to remove the , since this seems to be true. Xynthios 02:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Thank you for confirmation. --Aysun 00:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Weakness editing Lordshadow removed a post on the main article where someone attempted to confirm blade: Ei causing red !! weakness, and did not move it to the talk, nor did he remove verification. If you're going to remove other people's edits from the main page(which yes, should have been in the talk section), then please move them into the talk section or remove the verification tag if that is what your intent was. JavelinX 14:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC)